The Winter's Tale
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: the GazettE - Reituki - Cet OS est une sorte de préquelle à Silver and Cold, centrée sur Ruki et Reita.


**Titre **: The Winter's Tale

OS pour **Delphy**:

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance

**Contraintes** : Un one-shot sur « silver and cold » centrée sur le passé de Reita et Ruki

**Résumé** : Cet OS est une sorte de préquelle à Silver and Cold, centrée sur Ruki et Reita.

**Note** : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cet OS est une séquelle à Silver and Cold, d'ailleurs, le début du texte est une scène (à quelques mots près) présente dans le chapitre X.

* * *

.

**The Winter's Tale**

.

Cela faisait six mois que Ruki et Reita s'étaient rencontrés dans le chemin ombragé liant leurs deux villages respectifs et depuis lors, ils ne se quittaient plus, se rejoignant fidèlement chaque jour pour profiter de la compagnie de leur ami pendant que les habitants du village travaillaient. L'été avait disparu, le froid avait doucement prit le dessus sur la chaleur et l'hiver avait sournoisement prit place.

Un jour, à l'apparence banale, alors que Reita et Ruki étaient blottis près du feu de cheminée, le plus petit reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, une discussion qui déplut fortement à chacun des deux débuta :

« Mon père veut me marier lorsque je serai devenu un homme, soupira Reita

- Quand ? Demanda timidement Ruki.

- Dans huit mois, le jour de l'anniversaire de ma future épouse.

- Oh ! Je suis heureux pour toi, mentit le plus jeune.

- Moi je ne suis pas vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle.

- Mais le mariage doit être une bonne expérience !

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça va m'apporter de plus.

- Eh bien, tu auras certainement des enfants, ta femme t'offrira un beau foyer, elle cuisinera avec amour pour toi. Elle te donnera de l'affection...

- Je n'ai besoin de rien de tout ça, le coupa Reita.

- Tout le monde a besoin d'affection, rit Ruki. C'est toujours agréable lorsque quelqu'un nous prend dans ses bras et les baisers doivent aussi être une belle expérience, sourit-t-il.

- Pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une femme ! Toi tu me prends déjà dans tes bras et ça me suffit !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, nous sommes deux hommes !

- Et alors ? J'ai rencontré ma future épouse, j'ai tenté d'imaginer quels moments intimes nous pourrions vivre, mais je n'ai rien ressentit. Je ne suis peut-être pas normal Ruki, mais j'ai plus envie d'être auprès de toi qu'auprès d'elle ! Et puis si la seule chose qu'elle peut m'apporter en plus de ce que j'ai déjà, sont les baisers, je ne suis peut-être pas normal, mais je préfèrerai que ce soit toi qui m'embrasse plutôt qu'elle !

- Je ne suis pas normal non plus alors ! » Sourit Ruki.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, étonnés, mais terriblement heureux au fond. Ruki se redressa, s'assit correctement en face de son ami, puis très lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils fermèrent lentement leurs yeux, comme par automatisme, puis cherchèrent le bon angle pour enfin trouver les lèvres de l'autre. Timidement, elles se frôlèrent, n'osant pas brusquer l'autre, profitant de ce léger contact, puis elles se moulèrent ensemble. Reita serra la taille de Ruki contre lui, voulant se rapprocher au plus de ce petit corps qu'il aimait tant. Ruki, quant à lui, passa une main dans le dos de son ami, et l'autre s'échoua dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse. Ils s'écartèrent doucement, reprirent une légère respiration, puis retrouvèrent le contact des lèvres de l'autre, encore une fois. Cependant, ce baiser était mois timide que leur premier, leurs lèvres apposées un petit peu plus brutalement l'une contre l'autre, trahissant une passion enfouie et un désir de posséder l'autre, de l'avoir au plus proche de soi. Cela était peut-être étrange d'aimer un autre garçon, mais à cet instant, ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Tout ce qui leur importait était le baiser offert par la personne qu'ils aimaient, le plus beau des cadeaux. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent après avoir repris de l'oxygène, leurs visages se penchèrent d'avantage et sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau. Ils se séparèrent, et chacun enfoui sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, murmurant des paroles douce qu'eux seuls purent entendre, dans le plus intime des secrets. Soudain, ils entendirent la porte de la demeure de Ruki s'ouvrir, avec grand regrets, ils s'écartèrent et firent semblant d'être absorbée dans une discussion banale pour deux amis. La mère du plus jeune pénétra dans le salon et salua les jeunes hommes. Sans même se concerter, Ruki et Reita avaient décidé de jouer le jeu du secret, de renier leur relation devant les autres, car leur amour ne leur appartenait qu'à eux seuls. De plus, deux hommes qui s'embrassaient ne s'était jamais vu dans aucun de leur deux villages et ils se doutaient qu'une telle nouveauté susciterait certainement mépris et médisance de la part des autres villageois.

.

Ils passèrent les longues journées d'hiver l'un contre l'autre, cherchant la chaleur et le confort auprès de l'homme qu'ils aimaient. A chaque fois que Reita arrivait dans le village du plus jeune, ils s'amusaient de longs moments dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol et rentraient, tout mouillés dans la maison de Ruki. Ils se déshabillaient entièrement et se séchaient devant le feu, étendant leurs vêtements au sol. Ils n'avaient pas de gêne particulière ni de complexes vis-à-vis de l'autre, ils faisaient cela depuis longtemps, cela était devenu banal pour eux de se voir en tenue d'Adam. Ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré par l'autre, mais ils ne connaissaient pas encore le désir sexuel, ce ne sera que quelques mois plus tard que leur corps réagira au contact de l'autre, pour l'instant, tout ce qui leur importaient étaient de se réchauffer et les baisers que l'homme qu'ils aimaient leur donnait. Cet hiver ne sortira jamais de leurs mémoires, il fut peuplé de joie, de jeux, de bonheur, de baisers et surtout d'amour. Ce n'était pas normal de désirer les baisers d'un autre homme, mais ils ne pouvaient refouler leurs envies. Ils voulaient embrasser, caresser le corps de l'homme présent à leurs côtés, et cela, personne n'y changerait rien.

.

Dès que le mois de mars arriva, le temps se fit plus doux et les deux amoureux reprirent la direction de l'extérieur pour leurs rendez-vous quotidien, abandonnant l'accueillante cheminée de Ruki pour l'air quelque peu frais qui annonçait la venue du printemps dans leur beau pays. C'est presque en courant que Ruki rejoignit Reita ce jour-là. Comme à son habitude, le plus vieux s'était allongé en attendant l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Ruki s'allongea sur lui, pour l'embêter, ils se chamaillèrent durant quelques minutes avant de se stopper, les yeux dans les yeux, subjugués par ce que chacun pouvait lire dans les iris de l'autre. La lueur de l'amour était la plus lumineuse à cet instant-ci dans chacune de leur pupille. Ils rapprochèrent lentement leurs visage et scellèrent leurs lèvres. Depuis leur premier et timide baiser, ils en avaient échangés des centaines, sûrement plus. Ce contact leur était comme vital, chaque jour, lorsque l'autre apparaissait dans leur champs de vision, un sourire naissait sur leurs lèvres à la vue de l'être aimé et aux songes des prochains baisers échangés. Alors que Reita caressait langoureusement la langue du petit-être qui le surplombait, ce dernier interrompit l'échange, le visage tout troublé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Reita.

- Je me sens bizarre !

- Tu es malade ?

- Non... Je ne pense pas, c'est bizarre, mais agréable...

- Comment ça ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, visiblement très gêné par quelque chose.

« Où est-ce que tu te sens bizarre ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, mais se releva doucement et s'assit face à Reita. Il le regarda un moment, puis sous le regard insistant de l'autre, il lui prit la main et la dirigea vers l'endroit qui lui causait du souci.

« C'est tout dur et dressé ! Murmura le plus jeune, alors que Reita souriait de plus en plus. Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda-t-il honteux.

- Non Ruki, je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je te trouve juste adorable !

- Pourquoi ? »

Reita essaya de lui expliquer comme il le pouvait – du moins, d'après ce qu'on lui en avait dit, car il ne connaissait pas grand chose à ce sujet lui non plus – les subtilités du mécanisme du corps masculin.

« Je me sens bête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu connais tout plein de choses et moi non...

- C'est parce que mon grand-frère m'en a parlé, c'est tout, autrement je n'en connaîtrait pas plus que toi !

- Et toi, ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Demanda Ruki en baissant la tête.

- Non, mais tu peux toujours essayer ! » Dit Reita en souriant malicieusement devant le regard interrogatif de Ruki.

Le plus grand attira Ruki sur lui pour qu'il s'allonge de nouveau sur son corps. Il appuya d'une main sur la nuque du plus petit pour sceller leurs lèvres et, de son autre main, il appuya légèrement sur le bassin de Ruki, pour le coller contre le sien, ce qui arracha un soupir du plus jeune dans leur baiser.

Inconsciemment, Ruki appuya de lui-même sur le bassin de Reita, cherchant à ressentir de nouveau la sensation de plaisir que cela lui avait procuré. Son souffle s'accélérait et il avait du mal à suivre le baiser. Il quitta la bouche de Reita et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il l'embrassa doucement, alors que son bassin cherchait toujours à être plus en contacte avec celui du plus grand. Alors qu'il embrassait toujours avec passion le cou de Reita, il entendit la respiration de celui-ci s'accélérer.

« Ruki, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda le plus petit et quittant son cou.

- Je suis dans le même état que toi maintenant, sourit Reita en prenant la main de l'autre pour la poser sur son bassin.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » Demanda Ruki d'une petite voix.

Reita sourit et reprit la bouche de Ruki contre la sienne. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers, de plus en plus fougueux. La main de Ruki était restée sur l'entre-jambe du plus grand. Il commença doucement le caresser à travers les vêtements de Reita, voulant encore plus sentir ce contact qui lui donnait chaud partout. C'est Reita qui stoppa le baiser à bout de souffle cette fois-ci. Le traitement que le plus jeune lui infligeait était tout simplement délicieux. Maladroit, mais il lui donnait du plaisir, un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ruki reprit comme terrain de jeux le cou de Reita en retirant doucement sa main, recollant son bassin à celui ce son vis-à-vis. Reita remit ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, collant encore plus son bas-ventre contre le sien, puis inconsciemment, il fit doucement onduler le corps de Ruki au dessus du sien, frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, ce qui les fit haleter tous les deux.

« Rei, j'aimerais être encore plus près de toi » murmura doucement Ruki au creux du cou de son amant en ne cessant d'onduler contre lui.

Reita sourit et entreprit d'enlever lentement chacun de leurs vêtements, tout en embrassant le plus jeune, pour ne pas le brusquer. Quelques temps plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent nus, Ruki de nouveau allongé sur Reita. Ils s'étaient un peu écarté du sentier, se cachant derrière les arbres, car même si personne ne passait par-là, ils n'avaient pas envie d'être dérangés.

Une fois de plus, ils ondulèrent lascivement du bassin, leur peaux, qui commençaient à briller, caressant longuement celle de leur vis-à-vis. Ruki s'amusait toujours à prendre le corps de Reita comme terrain de jeux, parsemant son cou, son visage et le haut de son corps de petits baisers plein de tendresse. Reita se sentait quelque peu inactif, dominé, mais les attentions que lui portait le plus jeune étaient divines et il se laissait aller aux soins de Ruki, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos, le serrant toujours plus contre lui.

A un moment, Ruki descendit ses baisers vers le nombril de Reita. Il le titilla et joua avec sa langue atour et dedans, ce qui le fit gémir légèrement. Le plus petit se releva avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ton nombril a toujours été sensible, j'ai remarqué ça quand on jouait ou se chatouillait, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait en t'embrassant là ! »

Reita sourit tendrement alors que Ruki sembla tout à coup perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me demandais ce que ça ferait si je t'embrassais là, dit pensivement Ruki en regardant une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son vis-à-vis.

- Je... »

Reita n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ruki embrassait déjà doucement sa virilité, ce qui le fit légèrement gémir. Ruki l'embrassa soudainement plus fort, faisant participer sa langue à son petit jeu, ce qui arracha un gémissement plus fort au plus grand. Il sourit, puis recommença, le résultat fut le même. Il décida alors de s'appliquer à faire prendre du plaisir à Reita du mieux qu'il pu. Il s'amusa de cette manière quelques instants, puis, alors qu'il embrassait délicatement l'extrémité, Reita souleva son bassin et engouffra involontairement sa virilité dans la bouche de son amant, ce qui lui arracha un fort gémissement de plaisir. Par contre, de son côté, Ruki manqua de s'étouffer, il recula vivement. Lorsque Reita s'aperçut de cela, il le prit dans ses bras et s'excusa du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« C'est pas grave Rei, ça veut dire que tu aimais bien ! Dit doucement Ruki.

- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, excuse-moi !

- C'est pas...

- Je t'aime Ruki ! »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais avec l'état d'excitation dans lequel ils étaient, ce petit baiser se transforma vite en un échange passionné que chacun rompit à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants. Cette fois-ci, les positions étaient échangées, et c'était à présent Reita qui dominait le petit corps de son amant.

« Rei, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ? Demanda timidement Ruki.

- Eh bien mon frère m'a expliqué avec les femmes, mais pas avec les hommes...

- Il ne doit même pas savoir que deux hommes peuvent être ensemble ! » Sourit Ruki.

Reita l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis partit observer les basses régions de son amant tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il croisait, faisant gémir Ruki de bien-être. Il remonta vers Ruki, lui chuchotant à l'oreille ce qu'il pensait qu'il fallait faire. Le plus petit ouvrit de grand yeux à ces paroles, il avait peur, mais Reita faisait tout pour le rassurer. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis Ruki écarta les jambes, permettant à son amant de se caler en elles.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Reita reprit d'assaut la bouche de Ruki, tout en empoignant sa virilité. Il la dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du plu petit, puis délicatement, entra en lui. Il sentit Ruki lui mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il entrait toujours dans ce petit corps. La pénétration n'était pas facile, le passage n'était sans doute pas fait pour, mais Reita ne se stoppa qu'une fois qu'il fut entièrement en son amant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il tomba sur le visage ravagé de larmes de Ruki, il sentit également du sang couler de sa lèvre, mais ceci était sans importance. Il tenta d'embrasser Ruki, mais celui-ci tourna la tête sur le côté, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Reita se sentait mal. Il avait fait souffrir Ruki et s'en voulait, de plus, il sentait le corps de Ruki autour du sien et se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir bouger ou faire quelque chose. Il approcha son pouce de la joue de Ruki et essuya doucement ses larmes, puis, sa tête vint se nicher au creux de son cou et ses lèvres déposèrent de légers baisers sur le cou de Ruki. De ses mains, Reita caressa les flancs du petit corps qui tremblait sous lui, allant des cuisses au cou pour venir s'échouer dans les cheveux de son amant. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait, mais les larmes de Ruki ne se tarirent pas. Doucement, Ruki releva la tête et fixa quelques instants Reita de ses yeux embués. Il appuya sur la nuque de son amant, et attira ses lèvres près de lui. Il entreprit de lécher avec application le sang qui coulait légèrement de sa lèvre ouverte, puis fit lentement glisser sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Reita. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, puis Ruki s'écarta de nouveau.

« Je suis désolé Ru-chan !

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on n'a jamais vu deux hommes ensemble, rit doucement Ruki, ce qui arracha un sourire tendre à son amant.

- Je peux bouger un peu ? »

Reita vit passer une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Ruki, mais celui-ci acquiesça tout de même. Lentement, Reita commença bouger son bassin, il se retenait, voulait bien plus, mais le visage encore couvert de larmes de Ruki le retenait. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, sur toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il voyait, tout en ondulant très lentement des reins. Ruki avait toujours mal, très mal, et il s'en voulait. Il voyait bien que Reita prenait du plaisir, mais lui l'obligeait à aller doucement.

« Je suis désolé Rei ! »

L'interpellé releva la tête étonné, puis lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu es bête !

- Non ! Je... »

Ruki ne finit pas sa phrase et ferma soudain les yeux, arquant son bassin vers celui de Reita.

« Ruki ?

- Continue Rei ! »

Ledit Rei sourit, visiblement heureux, puis se fit un plaisir et un devoir d'accéder à la requête de Ruki. Il prit un peu plus d'assurance et fit ses coups de reins un peu plus forts, profonds, ce qui sembla plaire à Ruki à en juger par sa respiration saccadée et la façon dont il bougeait son bassin pour rencontrer celui de Reita. Tous les deux se surprirent à gémir doucement sous ces sensations encore inconnues. Inconsciemment, leurs mouvements se firent plus brusques, plus désordonnés. Reita entrait et sortait du corps de son amant dans de langoureux vas-et-viens et Ruki accueillait à présent cette présence étrangère en lui avec plaisir. Leurs corps quelque peu luisants glissaient l'un sur l'autre dans des mouvements lascifs et passionnés. Leurs respirations étaient difficiles, leurs baisers n'étaient pas accordés, leurs caresses se faisaient maladroites et des gémissements étouffés sortaient de leurs gorges. Ils avaient chaud, très chaud, bien que l'air soit encore un peu frais, ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer sous cette déferlante de sensations inconnues, mais tellement délicieuses. Au bout de longs échanges passionnés et de nombreux coups de bassins de son amant, Ruki se cambra et un gémissement plus fort que les autres franchit ses lèvres alors qu'un liquide blanchâtre se répandait sur son ventre. Au bout de deux autres vas-et-viens, Reita lui aussi se cambra, agrippant les hanches de Ruki avec passion, voulant être encore plus en lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant pour étouffer le son provoqué par le plaisir qui sortait de sa gorge. Ruki sentit soudain quelque chose couler doucement en lui et Reita s'affaler sur son petit corps, à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle et d'émerger de ce plaisir qui leur avait embrumé l'esprit et engourdi leurs corps. Reita se retira quelques instants plus tard, mais ne lâcha pas le corps de Ruki d'entre ses bras. Il était toujours allongé sur son amant, mais il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal car celui-ci lui murmurait des paroles douces au creux de son oreille et caressait son dos et ses cheveux affectueusement.

« Ça t'as plu ? Demanda Reita avec une pointe de non-assurance dans la voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment eu mal et dès que je bouge, je ressens encore la douleur, mais c'était magique ! Et toi ?

- A ton avis » répondit-il malicieusement avant d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres de Ruki.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'unirent pour la première fois, dans le même chemin où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, symbolisant leur amour à travers le corps de l'autre, ne faisant qu'un lors d'un moment magique, rempli de sentiments.

.

Leur histoire d'amour dura encore quelques temps, ils s'aimaient toujours autant et ne pouvaient se passer de l'autre. Ils étaient bien différents, mais Reita se plaisait à dire qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Durant encore quelques temps, ils se fréquentèrent, s'aimèrent en secret, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, qui seraient certainement rempli d'incompréhension et de dégoût, des autres villageois. Cependant, un jour quelqu'un les surpris et engendra drame et souffrance, mais ceci est une autre histoire...

.

* * *

J'espère que cette séquelle vous aura plu =D

.


End file.
